


Angelic Smile (fan art)

by look_turtles



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Crowley loves it when Azirpahale smiles





	Angelic Smile (fan art)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipMHbdLmQok_m95kczcqhRRnWLUkzZSPRbeBttgIrANOvDyT9IygCyOVUUNGTKBzOw?key=QnJheDF1MVZubWFQVE1SMVRFdk9GX0s2dl9nYjRB&source=ctrlq.org)

Inspired by this picture:  
[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNiLuKonGvkRqzOuEt65npI9va0dRQOZiLBzSia4YoMIUldUkksvQl-f1_x1blK6A?key=Mmg1QlZHcDl1VFJackQzRzNzcTV1Wkg0TlZycTRR&source=ctrlq.org)


End file.
